darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian Training
Barbarian Training is a set of expansions to Firemaking, Herblore, Fishing and Smithing. This activity also provides access to the Ancient Cavern and the numerous monsters within, such as the Mithril dragon. Otto Godblessed, a barbarian warrior interested in the cultural history of his people, will offer to teach eligible players about Barbarian skills, and will give them the books Barbarian skills and My notes to keep track of the Training. Requirements Barbarian Firemaking Barbarian Fishing Barbarian Smithing * You must have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. Barbarian Herblore Equipment Required * 2 metal bars (of a level you can smith - if you bring mithril or runite, also bring maple or magic logs, respectively) * 2 Logs (of a level you can burn) * Some fishing bait * A normal attack potion (2 doses) * Roe (obtained during Barbarian Fishing) * Bow (The following bows do not work: Zaryte, Dark, Crystal, Sacred clay, Quick, White stag, Stryke, Noxious, Chargebow, and Ogre bows.) Recommended * A games necklace to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost * Armour, weapons and food for fighting Mithril dragons to obtain Chewed bones. See Strategies for methods to fight them My Notes When starting Barbarian training, the player is given a book called My notes. It records entries from ancient pages which are sometimes obtained when rummaging barbarian skeletons or as monster drops in the Ancient Cavern. My notes can be found in the bookcase of a Player-owned house listed as My Notes. Finding all the notes is one of the requirements for the trimmed Completionist Cape. The Activities Start Barbarian training by talking to Otto Godblessed. You must start by learning one of the three basic skills: firemaking, special rod fishing tricks and a selection of spear skills. They can be completed in any order. Barbarian Firemaking A player must have a Firemaking level of at least 35 in order to burn the oak log that is required for the Barbarian training. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Firemaking: Lighting fires with a bow and lighting pyre ships. Bow fires As mentioned above, the player starts out by talking to Otto and by having the required Firemaking level. Next the player must bring a bow and oak logs. (Note that not all bows work, see the equipment section) To make a bow fire, just use the bow in your inventory on the oak logs. If you use logs higher levelled than oak logs, you require a higher firemaking level. There are no inherent advantages to using a bow instead of a tinderbox, since your tinderbox will be in your toolbelt. Below you will find a table of the logs and firemaking levels needed using barbarian firemaking. Pyre ships Talk to Otto after you completed a Bow fire. Otto will now explain the art of making a Pyre ship. You need to enter the dungeon below the lake and fight the monsters within to obtain chewed bones or mangled bones to be used in constructing a pyre ship. When rummaging through barbarian skeletons found on the ground or killing the various barbarians within the cavern, you may find mangled bones. The only way to get chewed bones however, is to kill Mithril dragons. Both chewed and mangled bones, in conjunction with any type of log, can be used on the burnt spaces (pyre sites), found scattered around the lake near Otto's house, to make a pyre ship. Burning a pyre ship will grant the player an experience bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time they bury bones or scatter ashes. The spirits released from chewed bones drop some items; this includes a slim chance for a dragon full helm. Spirits released from the mangled bones, are aggressive Ferocious barbarian spirits. Please note that if you use mangled bones on a pyre ship, you will be unable to make another pyre ship until you kill the spirit. If you attempt to make another one while a barbarian spirit is around, the sacrifice will be declined. Note: Completing the Barbarian skills book requires burning chewed bones. Otherwise, the final paragraph of the section on Crafting pyre ships will be missing, and page 21 of the book will be blank even if the rest of the training has been completed. You will also need to speak to Otto again after burning the bones. Barbarian Fishing Talk to Otto after you completed a Bow fire. Otto will give the player information about Barbarian Fishing. To start this section of the Training, the player must have a Fishing level of at least 48, an Agility level of 15, and Strength level of at least 35. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Fishing: Heavy rod fishing and bare hand fishing. Heavy Rod Fishing The first task Otto Godblessed will set the player is to use a Heavy fishing rod to catch a fish in the lake to east of his house. The heavy rod can be obtained by searching the bed in Otto's cabin and you will need fishing bait or feathers as well. Catching a single fish is sufficient for the Training, but it is advised to continue fishing to obtain roe, which is needed for the herblore part of the training. Once caught, players can gut the fish with a knife, receiving 10 or 15 Cooking experience. Players will also receive fish offcuts, roe and caviar; all of which may be further used as more barbarian fishing bait, or the latter two may be used in Barbarian Herblore. Leaping trout and Leaping salmon will provide roe when gutted; Leaping sturgeon can provide caviar as well. Heavy rod fishing is notable for providing small amounts of strength and agility experience as a bonus. In addition, once started, players will never run out of bait, as they can use the roe, caviar, and fish offcuts to continue fishing indefinitely (feathers and fishing bait can still be used as bait for all the leaping fish.) Barbarian Hand Fishing After catching a fish using a heavy rod, talk to Otto again, and he will explain bare-handed fishing. This method can be used instead of fishing with a harpoon. For this activity the player needs at least 55 Fishing (an Admiral or Fish pie can be used to boost your Fishing level), 35 Strength and 15 Agility. Go to any harpoon Fishing spot: Karamja, Wilderness level 35-38, Catherby, Rellekka, Fishing Guild, Burgh de Rott, or Elf Camp. Catch a fish to complete the Barbarian fishing training. You will automatically fish with your hands, even with a toolbelted harpoon. Fishing barehanded is just as fast as fishing normally with a harpoon, but it provides small amounts of bonus strength experience (see the table below), however it takes a significantly higher level to fish this way. Barbarian Smithing To begin Barbarian smithing the player must have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest and have level 5 Smithing. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Smithing: Spear smithing and Hasta smithing. Spears After catching a fish using a heavy rod, talk to Otto again. The first part of Barbarian Smithing a player will learn is about how to make Spears. You will need a metal bar and some corresponding logs and use them on the Barbarian anvil near Otto's house (another Barbarian anvil is in Gunnarsgrunn). Once you made the spear talk to Otto again and he will tell you about Hastae. Hastae Forging Hastae is exactly the same, take a metal bar and the corresponding logs, then use them on a barbarian anvil. Next, talk to Otto again, and your Barbarian Smithing is completed. A table of the Spears and Hastae that you can make, as well as the logs and bars needed is found below: Barbarian Herblore After catching a fish using a heavy rod, talk to Otto again. Before learning this section, the player needs at least level 4 Herblore. Talk to Otto to learn about the barbarian potion making. You will be asked to make a Attack mix from a Attack potion (2 doses). Add the roe you obtained during barbarian fishing to the normal 2-dose attack potion and hand it back to Otto. After finishing this training stage, many other potions can be enhanced by adding roe or caviar to a 2 dose variant of the potions. The Barbarian Herblore skill, through the creation of 'mixes', allows ordinary potions to not only heal 300 or 600 life points but also to provide the regular benefits of that potion. Enhancing Potions First the player must have a two dose vial of a particular potion. Note: To make 2 two dose potions from a four dose potion the player can just use the four dose potion on an empty vial or have certain NPC's do it for you. The player must then add either some roe or caviar to the two dose potion, which will create a mix. Note that roe cannot be used in mixes higher levelled than the Stat restore mix; any higher level mix requires caviar. When the mix is consumed it will not only grant the regular benefits but it will also heal 300 or 600 life points. Mixes therefore count as food and drinking them will interrupt combat in the same way as eating food does. Required for completing Completion of Barbarian Training is required for the following: * Hero's Welcome Trivia *Barbarian hand fishing is similar to . *If you attempt to light a fire using a crystal bow, a message will appear saying: "The bow resists all attempts to light the fire. It seems that the sentient tools of the elves don't approve of you burning down forests." *If you attempt using a dark bow, a message will appear saying:"The innate darkness of the bow sucks all the heat from your firemaking attempt. You realise that this type of bow is useless for firelighting." *If you attempt to use an ogre bow, a message will appear saying: "This bow is vast, clumsy, and most of a tree. You realise that this type of bow is useless for firelighting." *If you're in a bank and you use a log on an unstrung bow, the game will say "You can't light a fire here", but if you leave the bank and try it again, it'll say "Nothing interesting happens." This also works when using a bowstring on an already strung bow. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests